


Hope's School Adventure

by Aeruthin



Series: Little Hope's Adventures [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Hayley is a good Mom, Hope is a little artist just like her Dad, Misunderstandings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Painting, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Hope's family is not like her classmates'. Usually, she doesn't really notice it, but sometimes, it can lead to small misunderstandings...
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson (mentioned), Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell (Mentioned)
Series: Little Hope's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017213
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Hope's School Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope is about 7 in this, just pretend Hayley saved the Mikaelsons after s3, and s4 and s5 never happened.

"Children, attention please," Miss Sarah calls out, once the maths books have all been cleared away.

Hope immediately sits up straighter. Finally, they have reached the most exciting part of the day: art lessons. She has already pulled out her pencils, ready to begin. If only her classmates would shut up. She glares at them all, until they eventually fall silent.

"Because it's nearly Mother's Day," Miss Sarah says cheerfully, "today's topic is family. We are going to draw our parents, as well as our uncles and aunts."

She turns to the chalkboard and draws a large circle, then a line representing the body, and four more lines representing the arms and legs. 

Hope nods sagely. Those are easy, she thinks confidently. She has been drawing stick figures since she was four. Eagerly, she waits for the next part of the instruction.

Her teacher continues drawing a second figure next to the first one, connecting the arms so that the figures are holding hands.

"This means that they are in love," she says. 

The class groans collectively, a few boys in the back putting their head on the table. Hope scowls. Obviously, they don't know that love is power. She opens her mouth to tell them off, but Miss Sarah continues. 

"Alright! Go ahead and draw your family. And once you're done, write down who they are next to them, like this." 

She writes Mom next to the first figure.

"Of course, you can add hair and clothes as well! Does everybody understand?"

Hope has already stopped paying attention. She grabs a blue pencil from her pencil case and starts drawing. The first two figures are easy, just like her teacher showed. So far so good. She can't wait to give the finished drawing to her Mom when she gets home.

The next step is slightly harder. After thinking shortly, the pencil between her teeth, she draws a third figure. Before drawing the last arm, she looks at the chalkboard. The figures are clearly holding hands. Frowning, Hope considers her Mom and Dad. Then she nods to herself, and draws the arm of the third figure disconnected from the other two.

Now, she only has to add the names and the hair! She decides red is best for the names. Carefully, she writes down 'Mom' next to the first figure, and then 'Unkle' next to the second. Finally, 'Dad' goes next to the third figure's head.

There. She looses herself for a while in drawing her Mom's brown hair, and her Uncle's black suit. And her Dad is blond, so yellow works for that.

Once finished, she smiles proudly. That wasn't so hard!

She raises her hand, and takes the time to glance around her. Her classmates are still busy. It seems she is the first one who is finished.

Impatiently, she bounces her legs up and down, raising her hand a little higher. 

"You have a question, Hope?" her teacher asks.

"I'm done!" 

"Really? Let me see."

The teacher bends over the table and looks at her drawing. Hope presses her hands together eagerly, awaiting the praise -she is the first one done after all- but Miss Sarah purses her lips and frowns.

Hope stills and waits quietly.

"It is very good, Hope," Miss Sarah says, "but I think you made a small mistake here."

She points to the word 'uncle'. At once, Hope realizes what she did wrong. There should be a C instead of a K! She opens her mouth to say she will correct it, but her teacher continues.

"You mixed up Uncle and Dad. Dad is your father, and should be holding hands with your Mom."

Hope bites her lip, confused.

"But Mom and Dad never hold hands," she says.

"That doesn't matter, honey. It is just a way to show that they love each other."

Hope considers this. 

"So if they love each other, they hold hands?" she asks, just to be sure.

Miss Sarah nods. "Exactly! Can you continue with that?"

Hope nods. So she did make a mistake earlier. Never mind, she could still fix it.

"Good luck!" Miss Sarah says, before walking away to help another one of Hope's classmates.

Hope grabs the blue pencil again. Then then she carefully lengthens the arm of her Dad so it connects to her Uncle's. Her Dad and Uncle love each other very much, she is sure of that. 

She giggles to herself at the result. Her Dad now has a very large arm! 

She considers connecting his other arm to her Mom's, but then realises she hasn't drawn her aunts yet. With renewed vigor, she first draws Aunt Bex, connecting her to her Dad. But where should Cami go? Her Dad would need three arms! 

She shrugs. One of his arms is very large. What does it matter if he has three? So she draws Cami, connecting her to her Dad too, and then Aunt Freya, who is connected to her Uncle Elijah, who now has three arms as well, and her big brother Marcel, who is connected to her Aunt Bex.

When she has finally added all her family members, her little sheet of paper is nearly full, and arms are crisscrossing all over the page. She grins, continuing to add hair and other characteristics. 

The bell interrupts her before she is completely finished - uncle Kol is still missing his hair - and she nearly feels disappointed that school is over. While the other children rush to get their bags, Hope hops over to her teacher, showing her the drawing.

"Look, is it better now? I'm not done yet but..."

Her teacher stares at the drawing. She smiles, but Hope is old enough to recognize disappointment. Immediately, all her excitement drains away.

"It is not quite what I meant," her teacher says with a fake cheer, "but no doubt you'll do even better next time."

Hope swallows and turns around to leave, the drawing clutched in her hand. She did what she was supposed to do, right? 

Uncle Kol picks her up from school, but even he can't raise her spirits.

"You're alright there, little one?" he asks. 

She lifts her chin.

"Yeah," she says.

When he drops her off, she pushes past her waiting Mom and rushes up the stairs of the compound towards her room, where she flings her bag on the ground and jumps on the large bed. She clutches her stuffed rabbit close to her and presses her face in the cushion. Only then the tears spill out.

The door to her room opens some moments later, but she doesn't react. The matrass dips beneath her Mom's weight, and Hope sighs when she runs her hands over her head and through her hair.

They sit a while like that, until Hope, unable to sit still even when crying, finally pushes herself up. Her Mom runs a soft, slightly damp towel over her face, cleaning away her tears, before she smiles gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hope shrugs, pulling Bunny close and pressing against her Mom, who drapes her arm around her.

"We made a drawing, " Hope says in a quiet voice. "But Miss Sarah didn't like mine." 

"Can I see it?" her Mom asks.

"It's in my bag."

Her Mom takes out the crumpled piece of paper.

"Is this us?"

Hope nods, her sadness already disappearing a little.

"Miss Sarah said that if you hold hands it means you love each other."

Her Mom trails her fingers over the drawing and the crisscrossing lines.

"Well, I think it is lovely," she says determinedly.

Hope grins, suddenly shy. "You do?"

"Yes, I do." She tilts her head. "But I think there is someone missing."

She stands and takes the blue pencil out of Hope's bag.

"May I?" she asks, indicating the drawing.

Hope nods, curious. 

Slightly clumsily - her dad is a much better drawer - her mother draws a figure in the middle of the group. Then she connects the arms of every single one of the figures to that one.

With the red pencil, she writes down four big letters. H-O-P-E.

"There," she says, pressing a kiss on Hope's head.

"Now it is perfect."


End file.
